Changing Fate
by Spaz85
Summary: The sequel to Walking with Fairies. Almost everyone has moved on from Maggie's sudden departure except Embry who has struggled. When choices made in the fae realm spill over into the human world can Maggie and her family escape or will they be stuck there forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Embry watched as the moving truck pulled away from the Cullen's home in Newcastle. They had remained in their for five years. Alice and Jasper returned from their travels for holidays and Rose and Emmett returned after 2 years. Alice had personally checked out Maggie's former house as well as visiting Louisiana in search of the fairy but all traces of her were gone. The family had changed but were still as close as ever.

Nessie and Jake had a three year old and a new born. The three year old was a little boy named Billy after Jake's dad who had passed shortly before the little boy was born. The little girl who was three weeks old was named Carlie. The Cullen's new home would be outside Olympia.

Leah had stopped phasing when Nessie became pregnant. Within months of her return to La Push for a family visit she imprinted on a man who recently moved back from Seattle. They had gotten married a few months after dating and she had a little girl. Seth and his imprint were engaged. Claire was now 14 and spent most of her time trying to get any type of reaction out of Quil. Jake told Embry to go back to La Push and try to move on but he refused.

Bella and Edward remained with him. All of them were going back to Forks for a short visit. Bella wanted to see Charlie who had slowed down a lot in the past few years. He was still working but suffered a minor heart-attack and was still recovering. Bella had spent the majority of her time in Charlie's house making sure he was ok, she only returned for a few days to help pack up since Sue was keeping an eye on Charlie. It was dark as Edward finished locking up the house and was going to drop the keys at the relators office. Embry sniffed the air and growled.

"Another vampire is coming." Edward said crouching into an attack position as Embry phased. A brown haired man emerged from the trees with his hands up.

"I mean no harm. I'm here with a message for the Cullen family." He said as Bella and Edward relaxed. "My name is Bill Compton from Louisiana and I bring a message from Maggie O'Neil." Embry phased back as Bill looked away. "I would prefer if you dressed." Embry frowned and found some pants in his bag pulling them on.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward Cullen. The rest of our family is on the way to our new home." Bill nodded and took a seat on the steps of the house.

"A few nights ago a message came through the portal from Faery and my neighbor Sookie found it and it was addressed to her. Maggie wrote that she is safe but Naill wanted her to help increase the fertility of the fae realm. She has been elevated to the new role of princess of the fertility fae. Her children are doing well, both of them are fluent in the Celtic language even though it took them awhile to adjust. Maggie wanted to make sure Sookie was ok and asked her to let you all know she is ok and hopes to someday leave the fae realm. Sookie has married and has two children so she was unable to come and deliver the message herself. She was going to call but her husband, Sam, thought a message from another vampire might be better." Bella glanced to Embry who was almost shaking.

"Was there anything else?" Embry asked as Bella glanced at Bill nervously.

"You are the shifter who imprinted on her." Bill shook his head. "I must return to Seattle, and get my flight back to Louisiana."

Bella and Edward watched the vampire disappear into the woods as Embry howled and phased again and took off in the other direction. Bella got Jake on the phone to tell him what happened as Edward called Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

It was several days later when Alice, Carlisle, and Embry arrived in Bon Temps. With some searching they located the home of Bill Compton and after looking at addresses the only home nearby belonged to Sookie and Sam Merlotte. Alice drove up the long driveway to the old home as Embry opened the window. Alice pointed to the woods.

"The portal is in there." Embry wanted to open the door and try and find a way into the Faery realm but decided against it. Edward had tracked down some ancient lore on fairies and it mentioned that non-fae who tried to enter the portal were often eaten. The car came to a stop outside the house and it was close to 9pm. Embry was the first out of the car and he sniffed the air as the brown haired Bill Compton appeared.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed approaching the car.

"Mr. Compton, I'm Carlisle Cullen and his is my adopted daughter Alice. We just needed some closure to the letter situation."

"Leave, get in you car and leave Bon Temps at once. Sookie is happy and I will not let you three go in there and upset her life."

"We're not here to upset her." Alice said calmly but Embry pounced on Bill growling.

"I need to see the letter." He said as Bill's fangs extended.

An outside light came on as a light haired man came running out.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked as a woman with a baby in her arms stood on the porch.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen-"

"Sam! Bring them inside." The woman from the porch called.

"Embry, let Ms. Compton go." Carlisle said as Embry stood. Alice extended her hand to Bill who reluctantly took it. Sam let the four of them inside the house where Sookie was putting the baby into a portable crib.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Sookie said as the group followed.

"I'm so sorry for showing up like this but Embry here wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Your the doctor Maggie went to meet." Sookie said with a nod.

"Mr. Compton delivered the message to my son and his wife, Embry was present and he felt that the letter may have contained some sort of message for him." Sookie shook her head.

"May I?" She asked stepping up to Embry. He shook his head yes as Sookie took his hand. Images of him and Maggie walking and then the fight with Eric at La Push flashed through Sookie's eyes. "He went after her?" Sookie pulled away a bit pale. Sam gave Embry a filthy look as he escorted Sookie back to a seat.

"Want me to get the letter?" He asked as Sookie nodded.

"You might not like what it says but it came through the portal and I don't normally walk in that part of the woods but something drew me there." Sam returned with a fancy envelope and handed it to the tall man. Embry opened it and pulled out the letter.

Dear Sookie,

I hope you are the one to find this letter. I know it has now been years since I disappeared but it seems like only months. I tried to write a letter shortly after my arrival but Niall found me wandering near the portal and took it from me. He has not been unkind but I know he watches me closely. I have been given a title, fertility princess. I do not feel like I deserve it but Niall says the title will be passed to my daughter Morrigan when she comes of age. My son Kian is a sky fairy like his father. Both children have mastered the Celtic language in no time. Your great-uncle Dermot has been visiting daily. Niall wanted me to meet him and since then he hardly ever leaves the house. I have another suitor, Bellianos, the elf. Bellianos spoke well of you since you let him hunt on your land. I do not allow him into my home for fear of the children, he will most defiantly scare Kian. Since my arrival many fae woman have become pregnant. The first was the children's tutor and the woman who was the family cook. Next was Dillon's former mate, she was the mother of Claudette, Claudine, and Claude. All of the fae were most excited for her since she is the eldest so far. Even Niall has a new mate who is with child. The most recent fairy who I have helped is Murray's sister, Bevin, the children have come to love her and she is delighted to be pregnant for the first time. I have been keeping Dermot and Bellianos at bay but I fear that if I do not accept one of them Niall may use some old form of magic to make me choose. Please let the Cullen family know I am ok and I plan to leave the fae realm when possible. Maybe if I continue to help the women here Niall will let us be. Currently my children are the youngest in fairy followed by myself. The next youngest in Bevin and she is 300 years old. I hope you are well and if possible I will write another note that will be specifically for someone who lives with the Cullens.

Maggie

Embry let the paper fall out of his hand as he turned and walked outside. Alice scooped up the paper and scanned it.

"Thank you, Sookie. Sorry to have bothered you again." She said placing the paper on the table as she and Carlisle left. Embry was walking to the woods. "Embry, wait." Alice said but he took off in a run. A few moments he came back with his head down sniffling.

"Nothing is there." Sam approached them.

"If anything comes through we'll let you know. Sookie has been checking daily just in case." He said as Carlisle pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is my contact information. Thank you again." The three of them got back into the car as Embry let the tears run down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Sookie was sitting on the porch with her children waiting for Sam to return from Merlotte's. Claudine was now 3 and a half and Nolan was six months old. It had been 6 months since Maggie's letter came through the small portal in the woods behind her house. Sookie had written a short letter to Naill tell him about her children's progress as well as Jason's son Jaycee who was four years old. Hunter, Sookie cousin Hadley's son, was doing well in school and learning to control his telepathy. Sookie didn't mention him since Naill never talked about him. Sookie also wrote a brief reply to Maggie: "Maggie, hope all is well. The Cullen's are well, Bill met them on a business trip to Washington. I'm happy to hear Niall welcomed you. Dermot is a very kind man, he would make a good husband or mate. Bellianos is a good hunter and is a good protector. Love, Sookie."

Sookie's mind wandered to the part of the letter when Maggie explained that Niall had introduced her to Dermot and since that day Dermot has visited her daily. Niall had also presented the idea that she become Dermot's mate since he was so taken with her. Bellianos, the elf, had also been pursing her as a possible mate. The idea of choosing Bellianos as a mate wouldn't be something Sookie would do. Sam pulled up and walked up to the porch as Claudine jumped into his arms. She was a perfect mix of both of her parents and it seemed like Nolan was going to have Sookie's blonde hair but Sam's eyes. Claudine rattled off what they had done during the last hour as Sam took Nolan from Sookie.

It was Sunday afternoon so the family would be going to Jason and Michele's house, the family dinners alternated between Jason's house and their house but Sookie was happy not having to deal with cooking. She had made a cake for desert. Sookie took the time to go change before packing up the kids for the short ride across town. As Sookie made her way down the stairs she heard Sam talking to someone and was surprised to see Niall sitting on the couch with little Claudine perched on his knee. Standing was a red haired woman and since her hair was pulled back and her ears were not pointed Sookie could only assume the woman was Maggie.

"Sookie." Maggie said her eyes moving from Niall to her.

"My great-granddaughter." Niall said with a smile. "I am happy to see you are married and you have two children. You daughter is lovely just like her namesake." Sookie tried not to frown when Niall didn't mention her son. "This is Maggie. I was planning on bringing her to you incase you needed her help."

"You didn't receive my letters then." Sookie said frowning.

"What letters?" Niall turned giving his full attention to Sookie as Maggie looked out the window.

"Sook, I'll call Jason and let him know we are running late." Sam said getting up as Niall put up his hand.

"I see we have arrived at a bad time. I can return tomorrow and we can talk." Sookie nodded as Niall looked at the baby in Sam's arms. "He may look like Fintan." Niall said kissing his head. Maggie stepped forward and pulled Sookie into a hug.

"It is nice to have finally been able to meet you." As she stepped back she grabbed Sookie's hand and placed a tiny piece of paper in it. The family watched as the two fairies disappeared. Claudine let out a squeal as Sookie looked to Sam.

"We should get going." Sookie helped put Claudine in her booster seat as Sam strapped in Nolan's car seat. When Sam pulled out of the driveway Sookie opened the note.

"Sookie, I plan on leaving Faery. I don't know how just yet but I don't want this life for my children. I can't marry Dermot or Bellianos. If my children and I pass through the portal in your woods I will hope it is not nighttime. I only hope you will alert Bill Compton of my possible travel in the woods so he does not try to hunt us down. Thank you for receiving my message and I have your letters to Niall. I was hoping he would open the portal to visit you and we could escape. Please forgive me. Maggie." Sookie's eyes misted over.

"The poor girl. Niall is keeping her in Faery." Sookie said stuffing the letter into her bag.

That night after dinner Sookie thought about letting Dr. Cullen know but she was too tired, she decided to wait to call.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

It was a week later when Sookie was cleaning out her purse when she saw the note. Sookie find Dr. Cullen's contact information. When Nolan was asleep and Claudine was situated with a coloring book Sookie finally managed the call.

"Hello?" A woman answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Sookie Merlotte is Dr. Cullen available?"

"Hi Sookie, this is his wife. He's actually at the hospital and forgot his phone."

"I have some important news and I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you all sooner but Maggie was here with my great-grandfather. She passed me a note before he took her away. Niall said he was going to return for a visit but hasn't yet. She said that Niall was watching her but she wanted to come back."

"Oh my gosh, thank you for letting us know. Maggie is such a sweetheart and everyone will be happy to hear she is ok."

"She gave me the note a week ago and with all the craziness the note got pushed to the bottom of my purse."

"Thanks again for calling us. I know you have your hands full with two little ones."

"Sorry it took me so long. If she comes through or I hear anything else I'll try and let you sooner." Sookie ended the call and sat at the table watching Claudine color.

"Mommy, when is the prince coming to visit?" Sookie frowned.

"I don't know honey."

"Mommy, the other woman was so pretty. Did Claudine look like her?" Sookie smiled. Since Claudine was about two Sookie had told her all about her name sake.

"Claudine was taller than Maggie and she had dark brown hair. She had light skin just like Maggie and she was kind and strong."

"And she saved your life?"

"Yes, she saved my life."

"She had a sister and brother too?"

"Yes, Claudette and Claude." Claudine's attention when back to her coloring while Sookie went to work straightening the kitchen.

After a light lunch Claudine laid down for a short nap giving Sookie some alone time. She put the note from Maggie with the other note and relaxed on the couch. Sookie had almost fallen asleep when she hear a pop and Niall appeared with Dermot. Dermot rushed forward and gave her a hug catching her a bit off guard.

"How are you great-granddaughter?" Niall asked taking a seat on the couch.

"I am good, the kids will be waking up soon-"

"I heard you have two. A son and a daughter." Dermot asked walking over to look at the family pictures. "And you married Sam Merlotte."

"I did."

"He was not would I would have chosen but he's a good man and he did defend her." Niall said with a slight frown.

"Sam is a good man. I love him and our children."

"Hmm... the shifter is at the bar?" Sookie nodded as Niall joined Dermot looking at pictures.

"I want to ask Maggie to marry me." Dermot said with a large smile.

"You do?" Sookie asked trying to sound surprised.

"She smells so good and her children are great. Kian is finally starting to open up and be himself. He's so used to his sister doing all the talking for him."

"Maggie has been most helpful. I am happy to say that I will have a new child in a few short months."

"That's good news."

"Yes, as I expected Maggie has helped us begin to replenish. She has been most valuable and I think she will be a good match for Dermot."

"Father, may I speak to Sookie alone while you deal with that issue?" Niall looked surprised.

"You do not want to join me in this endeavor? I thought you would want to deal with the issue with me." Dermot looked at the ground. "We can wait on that matter then. It is an issue that you will solve with me. I will go see the children then." Sookie glanced as Niall walked up the stairs as Dermot took a seat next to Sookie.

"I need your advice on how to win over Maggie."

"Well... I don't think I'll be much help with that." Sookie said as Dermot stood. Niall walked down the stairs looked annoyed.

"We must leave." He said taking Dermot's arm as the pair disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Embry was jamming things into a bag as Jake stood in the doorway.

"Are you sure going there is a good idea?"

"I have to. What if she comes through?"

"Em, it was 6 months between her sending the note to Sookie and her coming through with Niall. It could be months or years before she gets through."

"I should be there. What if that vampire Bill Compton smells her? Sure he's not that old or fast but if she has her kids-"

"Why don't you let Alice and Jasper check it out? Alice has been in contact with Sookie and I'm sure they-"

"Jake, it's been 5 and a half years!" Embry said pacing. "Everyone else is settled and happy. I can barely make it through the day without thinking about her wondering if she's safe, if she's happy, if she feels the same. In that letter she said that the prince wanted her to marry his son. What if he made her? What if-"

"Em, calm down. Just take a few minutes and breath. Alice and Edward has been doing a lot of research and fairies are great fighters."

"I'll give it the night and then I'll make a decision." Embry walked out of the house and shed his clothes before phasing.

Sookie was in her kitchen making lunch the next day when Niall appeared.

"Great-granddaughter." He said kissing her cheek. "I should explain what happened the other day. Dermot wants to marry Maggie very much. I am unsure of her feelings and I think it is because of the wolf in Washington. Dermot and I are going to ask him to let her go, find a way to break the bond. They will make a nice pairing since she is most beneficial to our race."

"Does she want to stay in Faery?" Niall frowned.

"Yes, she has many friends and now that both of her children are happy I think she would like to stay. If she wanted to go I would let her leave." Sookie nodded.

"That's good."

"How are the children and Sam?"

"Everyone is good." Niall smiled.

"Good, very good. I am glad. When I heard Eric left I thought you and Bill would reunite." Sookie glanced down.

"Bill is a good guy. He proved he cared when he risked his life for me during the war and he was my first love but it was never going to be anything more."

"I was most disappointed with Eric leaving."

"I gave him an out. He wanted me to use the cluviel dor to break the contract."

"I gave him the idea, told him you had it. I felt it's magic when I was here."

"I saved Sam's life, he would have died."

"And that brought you two closer." Sookie nodded. "I must go. Once this issue is solved I hope to visit you again." Before Sookie could reply Niall was gone.

She hoped the young wolf would stand up and not give in to Niall's wishes and her great-grandfather would let Maggie and her children come back. Sookie had seen Alcide abjure Debbie Pelt and everyone in the room felt it. Abjuring someone was not common but the drove Debbie to make an attempt on Sookie's life shortly after. Sookie looked at the phone and thought of calling Dr. Cullen but decided against it. Nolan let out a loud cry and Sookie went to go check on her son breaking her thoughts of the fairies and extended Cullen family.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Embry was walking out the door when two men appeared. He let out a growl knowing the identity of the shinier one. Jake rushed to the door and seeing Embry of the verge of phasing he let out a howl to warn everyone else. Embry phased letting out a growl as Jake crouched.

"You will break the bond with Maggie. She is going to marry my son, Dermot." Niall said motioning to the man at his side.

"I love her and she will have a good life in Faery. There is no one there to harm her or the kids." Embry growled. As Bella and Edward came rushing from one side and Carlisle and Esme from another.

"You must be Niall." The taller man nodded.

"And you are half of the Cullen family. This is my son Dermot. As I was telling... oh yes Embry... we are here for him to break the bond with Maggie. Dermot wishes to marry her and since she is staying in Faery for the time being this would make the most sense. You can move on and find a new imprint." Embry growled as Jake looked to Edward and Bella.

"He says that he will not break the bond and he knows that your forcing Maggie to stay." Edward said as Bella took a step forward.

"Let's just talk about this. The family came to care for Maggie while she was here and Embry imprinted on her." Carlisle said calmly as Dermot looked to his father.

"Imprint?" Dermot asked confused.

"Our pack imprints on someone and that's our soul mate. Embry was the last of my pack to imprint, his wolf waited years to find the right woman."

"Did she return the feelings?" Dermot asked as Niall crossed his arms.

"Of course she didn't return the feelings. This happened at a stressful time in her life."

"Your father took her children and sent her here. He wanted her to find out how someone was born so she could help Sookie become pregnant with Eric's child." Esme said as Carlisle grasped her hand.

"You took her children? You told me she asked for you to keep them safe." Dermot said looking horrified.

"Dermot, this was for us. Our people need her. Look at what she's done for us." Niall hissed.

"That's why she looks at you that way. Your making them stay. She's only staying because you had her children." Dermot disappeared with a pop as Embry sprung on Niall who barely had time to draw his sword cutting Embry's side as he growled louder pinning Niall's arms to the ground.

"Embry wants to kill him." Jake looked to Carlisle who backed up.

"Jacob, it is your call. Bella, Edward, and Esme. Let's go to the house." The Cullens took off back towards the house as Jake looked to Embry.

"Em, this is your call." Jake said walking back into the house. Embry let out a loud howl and then bit down on Niall's shoulder. Embry backed up as the fairy prince staggered and looked at the wolf.

"So this is it then? I'll die but at least my people will live on." Niall bent and picked up the sword as Dermot appeared with a man with sharp teeth.

"Father, Maggie has told us the truth."

"So which one of you who claim to love her will end it?"

Before Dermot or Embry could react Bellianos jumped forward biting into Niall's neck as blood spurted. Bellianos stepped back as Niall's body turned to dust and Dermot stepped forward to scatter the dust with his feet.

"She will be free to leave. I doubt she'll choose either of us."

"Dermot, let's go back. I heard there is is she-elf deep in the woods." Embry phased back into a man as the elf looked to Dermot. "I think she's gonna choose him. It's because you and Sookie's brother look to much a like." Bellianos said as he disappeared with a pop.

"Let her come to you. She will have a lot to think about." With that the blonde haired man was gone and Embry slowly entered the house. Jake tossed him a pair of shorts which he slipped on as Embry went through what had just happened.

"Jake, she's going to come back." Embry said smiling for the first time in months.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Maggie sat in shock listening to Bellianos and Dermot explain what happened with Niall. Dillon father of Claudine, Claudette, and Claude stood against the wall watching his half brother and the elf tell their side of the story.

"Niall wanted us to go to Washington to see the wolf who imprinted on you."

"Embry." Maggie said softly feeling her heartbeat increase at the thought of the young wolf.

"Yes, we approached him and right away he turned into his wolf form. Another man who turned into a wolf and a four vampires came to his aid." Maggie nodded as Dermot continued. "A man translated what the wolf was thinking."

"That's Edward." Maggie offered.

"The other man explained that Embry imprinted on you. Embry knew that Niall was keeping you here using your children to make you stay. I figured out that my father had been lying to me, he told me you wanted to come here and help us. He said you gave the children to him to keep safe while you tried to help Sookie."

"He took Kian and Morrigan from me. Niall told me I needed to find a way for Sookie to have Eric's child or he'd keep my children from me."

"That asshole." Bellianos said hitting his hands on the table.

"The vampires left and the other wolf said Niall's fate was in Embry's hand. Embry had him pinned on the ground and bit him." Maggie frowned a bit.

"I attacked Niall. The prince was never kind to the elves and when Dermot told me what he had done I wanted to seek vengeance for you. You are far to kind to go after Niall for what he had done." Dermot turned to Dillon.

"What did Niall said when he appeared to you?"

"He said that Bellianos had killed him. He wanted me to take over as prince and make sure the race survives. He wanted me to keep the portal closed." Dillon crossed his arms. "Niall was never a good father to me. He always favored Fintan and his other mixed children he had with brownies and nymphs. Niall killed my last child. He made Claudine be a protector of a human, I hold nothing against Sookie but Claudine risked her life over and over to keep her safe then Niall knowing she was going to have the first full blooded fae child in decades let her keep guard over Sookie. I begged him to bring her back so she would be safe. Coleman begged him to bring her back. Then he killed Claude for questioning him." Dillon said sadly.

"I miss them too. All of them." Maggie said getting up and hugging the new prince. "Dillon, I wish to return to the human realm. As much as I have grown to care for everyone I want to raise my children the way I was raised as a human."

"Maggie, the portal open is only temporary. Once it closes I don't know how to keep it open." Maggie got up and handed Dillon a book.

"This was my grandfather's book. It explains how to create and keep open portals. I'm sure there is a way to keep a small portal open for those who wish to walk in both worlds. I also wrote down the spell I use to keep my scent suppressed."

"Your going to him then." Dermot said as Bellianos got up and exited the house.

"I'll let you two talk." Dillon said clutching the book to his chest as he left Maggie's house. Dermot stood in front of Maggie and put his hand under her chin to life her eyes. "You love him." Maggie swallowed.

"Dermot, you'd make a good mate for someone but it was never going to be me. This world isn't for me."

Dermot kissed Maggie's cheek and exited the house leaving Maggie alone to think.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

It was several days before Maggie finished making preparations for her departure. Morrigan was sad to go but Kian wanted to return home. Dermot and Bellianos explained the portal would bring her into the wooded area behind the Stackhouse home. Maggie was careful to plan to be passing in the human world during the daylight hours. Dillon and the rest of the fae agreed to keep that portal open but Maggie would cast a powerful spell on the other side to hide it's identity and only herself and the twins could pass through it.

Bellianos had found a female elf in the area outside of the village. She was shy and only Maggie had met her because she had wanted to met the woman everyone had been talking about even those who choose to live away from everyone else. Cerridwen had the same features as Bellianos but her hair was lighter. She was one of the last elves that did not have a mate. Dillon presided over the marriage the night before Maggie planned to leave. Morrigan and Kian were in attendance as well as Dermot. Once the wedding was complete Bellianos and Cerridwen took off into the woods to hunt. Morrigan made a funny face.

"Mommy, are you ever going to get married?" Kian stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"Mommy can do whatever she wants, Morrigan. Mommy is a princess." Morrigan smiled. "I am to be a princess too when I am old enough. When I am a princess I want to marry a prince."

"Oh boy, thank goodness that is not going to be for a long while. No marriage anytime soon for either of you." Maggie said shaking her head.

"Mommy, when are we going to meet the man?" Morrigan asked suddenly looking guilty.

"What man?" Kian asked tilting his head to the side.

"The man who turns into a wolf. I heard Auntie Bevin saying that mom was going to leave here for him. She said you loved him." Maggie flushed bright red and kneeled in front of her children.

"Someday you two will meet him. First I need to make sure you two are adjusted to living in the human world before we go to him."

"Does he really turn into a wolf?" Kian asked his lip quivering.

"Aww... honey, there is nothing to be afraid of. He is a good man and I'm sure you'll never see him as a bad wolf." Maggie said hugging her son.

"Dermot said we need to be careful of vampires." Maggie nodded.

"I'll teach you both everything I know. Not all vampires are bad though. Someday you'll meet a family called the Cullen's they are different from most vampires." Maggie and the twins returned to the house for the last time. Bevin and several other fae were present with gifts.

Within an hour Kian and Morrigan were exhausted. Maggie made sure they were asleep in their bed before she stayed awake to socialize with the women.

"Your really going then?" Bevin asked teary eyes rubbing her large belly.

"Yes, we have to go. We'll come for short visits. I'm sure Morrigan and Kian will be excited to see their new cousin someday soon." It had been over 5 and a half years in the human world but a little more than two had passed in the fae realm. "It will be a change for them but I'm going to get them settled in Monroe for a few months before bringing them to Washington."

"Your going to him then? The wolf." Maggie nodded slowly.

"I'll let him know we are safe and ask him to give us some time before we go there. I would very much like to get to know Sookie and her children. Claudine cared so much for her." Maggie looked at her hands and the women knew she needed some time alone.

When the last of the guests left the house Maggie picked up a piece of paper and began to write. First she began a letter to Embry but ripped it up before she had written half a page. She wanted so much to just go to him but she had to think of Morrigan and Kian. Relocation to Faery took time and she knew throwing them into a situation with wolves and vampires would be too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Morrigan and Kian woke up early in the morning and played quietly. Maggie had fallen asleep on the couch trying to write a letter.

"Mommy, is it time?" Morrigan asked loudly as Maggie sat up and looked around.

"I over slept. Let's get you two ready to go."

The twins dressed on their own in clothes that were made for the trip. Maggie forced herself into the shower and within an hour they were all ready to go. The twins each had a small bag with toys they wished to keep. Maggie had with her a large wooden box filled with notes she had taken on the books her ancestors had left. The three of them made their way to the portal. Maggie had asked that no one meet them there. A few fairies were outside of their homes waving as the family passed by. Maggie frowned when she noticed Dermot walking at her side with a bag.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I want to make sure you three will be ok. I went through last night and Claude's old house is ready for the three of you. If you'll allow me to stay there for a few short days-"

"Dermot, your going to make this more difficult."

"Please let me do this. My father kept you here and I want to make sure you will be ok." Maggie finally nodded. "I wouldn't be able to function not knowing if you were ok." Dermot added making Maggie fell bad she never had an interest in the man next to her.

"You'll find someone right for you, someone more deserving of your love." Maggie said as they approached the portal. "Morrigan and Kian, I'm going to go through first. When I put my hand back in it's ok to come through."

The twins nodded as Kian gripped Dermot's hand. Maggie stepped into the portal and appeared in the woods in Bon Temps. She looked around and sniffed the air. It was a little after mid-day so they had a few hours before nightfall. Maggie stuck her hand back into the portal and the twins came through followed by Dermot. Dermot led the way to Sookie's house and a large black car was sitting in the driveway. Sookie appeared on the porch with Nolan in her arms and Claudine at her side.

"Hi Sookie, Claudine!" Dermot said with a smile.

"You look like Uncle Jason but with longer hair!" Claudine said with a smile.

"Sookie, thank you for everything. Morrigan and Kian this is Sookie." Morrigan gave a wave as Kian clutched her hand.

"We're going to be staying at Claude's house in Monroe. Could we come and visit with you sometime?" Dermot asked as Sookie nodded.

"That would be great." Sookie said with a smile. Dermot opened the car and the twins looked at the car.

"It's alright. You two used to go in one of these all the time." Maggie opened the back door and made sure they buckled their seat belts. "Are you ok to drive?" Maggie asked as Dermot nodded.

"I can drive."

On the way to Monroe they stopped for something to eat and Maggie explained what kind of food she would be ordering for them, pizza.

"I remember pizza, it was yummy!" Kian said as Morrigan nodded.

The twins watched everyone in the restaurant Morrigan and Kian talked back and forth in Gaelic a few people looked at the four of them an assumed they were a family. Maggie took to listing off single faery women a few of them were full blooded and there was several brownies who were interested in him. Dermot nodded his head showing some interest as Maggie got into the lesser known fairies who stayed in the wooded area.

After dinner they continued the drive to Monroe. When they pulled into the driveway Maggie tensed then relaxed as a man appeared in the doorway of the house. Desmond Cataliades and semi-demon lawyer was holding his brief case and Diantha stood at his side sniffing the air in a non-human way.

"Mommy, they are demons." Morrigan said as Maggie nodded. Dermot nodded to the man who opened Maggie's door and pulled her into a hug.

"Desmond, Diantha." She said with a smile.

"Goodtoseeyea." Diantha said in one short breath.

"You remember Kian and Morrigan." Maggie said opening the door as the twins unbuckled themselves and scurried out.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Dermot walked inside with the bags as Kian and Morrigan followed.

"I'm glad you managed to get away. I can't say I'm too sorry to hear of Niall's sudden departure." Cataliades said with a toothy grin. "I kept all of your interests managed. I sold the house in LA after the Cullens got in to check on you. At the time I wasn't sure if you were running from them but Niall contacted me and said you choose Faery." Maggie huffed as Diantha sat cross legged on the floor with the twins watching TV. "I've kept Claude's house for you. He left it to the twins in his will as was the agreement with Claudette and Claudine before they died. A small portion of his money went to Hunter Savoy, the son of Sookie's cousin Hadley. Another small money was given to Sookie but the majority of the money was put into the a trust for your children." Maggie took a seat at the kitchen table as the lawyer pulled out a bunch of forms.

"I was able to transfer your signature onto documents but I would like some authentic ones to keep on file." Maggie signed the forms in front of her as Dermot stood in the doorway watching what was going on. "Your properties in Boston and New York have been maintained as well as your houses in Dublin and Sligo Ireland. I have not been in the Irish residences but to close them up 5 years ago. I hired a family to monitor the upkeep and the money was transfered from your savings in Switzerland that your father set up for you. Both of your children's college funds have gone untouched except for the yearly deposits of 10 thousand from your father's trust." Maggie nodded.

"Thank you, Desmond. I'm grateful for everything you've done in my absence." Maggie said with a smile. Diantha came into the room and made a motion as Desmond frowned.

"Diantha says we have a vampire visitor." Dermot tensed as Maggie went to the front door and glanced through the peephole to see three vampires.

"Get them out of here." She said as the demon lawyer and his niece each grabbed one of the twins and made their way into the basement.

Maggie looked to the wall and reached up for the silver sword Claudine kept there. Dermot went into the kitchen and grabbed two knives. Maggie slowly opened the door as the vampires lurched forward but were stopped by the protection spell on the house.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" A tall asked with a slight growl.

"When hell freezes over. What the fuck are you doing here?" Maggie said moving into a fighting position.

"Someone smells yummy and we want em." Dermot gripped the knives as Maggie heard Morrigan yell to be let go. Maggie glanced at Dermot and gave him a nod as she stepped in front of the house pushing the protection spell back.

"Fairy? No way." A shorter male with a mohawk said with an evil grin as a blonde haired woman snarled.

"I'm going to end the three of you. You first then those two." Maggie said glancing at Dermot who looked petrified.

Maggie leapt into the air breaking through the spell and slashing the cheek of the mohawked vampire. He let out a howl as the silver burned him. Dermot put out his hands muttering something. Maggie swung the sword quickly beheading the female who was in shock. The taller male lunged forward as Maggie lifted the sword impaling him and lifted upwards cutting him in two. As she turned the wounded vampire jumped behind her and Maggie smirked as she spun to face him. He began to run but Maggie took off after him knowing if he escaped other vampires would come. Her pace matched his and with a wide swing his head was gone and Maggie came to a halt. She turned and jogged back to the house watching the bodies disintegrate in the street. Dermot looked at Maggie who had some vampire blood on her face and shirt. He hung his head and walked into the house as Maggie wiped the blade on her shirt and hung it back on the wall.

"You could have died." He said dropping the knives in his hand as he paced.

"I can handle myself." Maggie walked upstairs to Claudine's room and grabbed a shirt then washed her face before changing. She tossed the dirty one in a small trash bin when she came down stairs.

"It's my fault. They smelled me." Maggie shrugged.

"We're good. They're dead." Maggie opened the basement door as the twins jumped into their mother's arms.

"Dead?" Desmond asked as Diantha walked to the window and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The demon lawyer and his niece left with a promise to return the following day to check in. Dermot disappeared upstairs to Claude's room as Maggie went to get the twins settled for bed. Claudette's old room had two beds in there for visitors. Kian took the bed closest to the night light as Morrigan climbed into her mother's lap.

"Mommy, are we going to go to school?" Maggie smiled.

"Not right now. I might get you two a tutor until I get everything settled. Maybe when we move to Washington you two will go to a regular school." Morrigan hugged her mother and slipped into the bed.

Maggie made sure both of the twins were asleep before she left the room. She glanced at Claude's door and decided to let Dermot be. Maggie walked downstairs and picked up the cell phone Desmond had left for her. In it was programmed his number as well as Sookie's and a third labeled Dr. Cullen. Maggie took a deep breath and hit the number for Carlisle. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Carlisle Cullen." Maggie took a breath before she spoke.

"Carlisle, I'm back. It's Maggie."

"Your safe? Where are you?" He asked as Maggie could hear someone else in the background.

"We're all safe. We came through today during the day. Right now we're in Louisiana since that's where the portal is."

"What the heck just happened?" It was Alice.

"You saw the vampires then? You can see me?"

"Because he's not there. Dermot stood by and let you take on three vampires alone!"

"Alice, this isn't the first time I've had to do this. It's no big deal. My lawyer and his niece were here as well. They are part demon and would have been the second line of defense." Maggie heard some muffled voices.

"Do you need anything? We can get there tonight if you need us." It was Carlisle again.

"We are all set. My lawyer Desmond Cataliades has taken care of everything. I need some time before I can come to Washington. Is Embry there?" It seemed like forever before Carlisle answered.

"He's in La Push. Do you want him?"

"I just want to let him know I'm ok. I don't want him coming here or anything. Can you give him this number? I'll be awake for another two or three hours."

"Sure, I'll personally see to it. Maggie, we are so glad your ok. Everyone was so worried when Niall showed up here."

"Thanks, Carlisle. Tell everyone I'll see them soon ok? I'll call back tomorrow night and maybe I can talk to Nessie and Esme."

"Sure, they'll both love it. Be safe and I'll pass the message along to Embry."

"Bye."

"Bye Maggie." Maggie ended the call and looked at the computer in Claude's office. Desmond said it was a new model and he made sure the internet and cable were all set.

Maggie walked over to the computer grabbing the credit cards the lawyer left for her. She logged onto the internet and began looking at clothes for herself and the twins. A store in Monroe would hold the items in store to be picked up so she ordered enough clothes for 2 days and then went on to buy more clothes to be delivered to the house. She also set up for delivery of food for the next afternoon. Maggie glanced at the clock it had been an hour an Embry hadn't called so she was beginning to get nervous. She was getting a glass of water when the phone rang. Maggie nearly dropped her glass as she answered the call.

"Hello?" She said quickly.

"Maggie?" It was Embry, a small smile crossed her face as she leaning against the counter.

"Hi Embry." She said softly.

"It's really you. Carlisle ran to La Push to get to me since I didn't answer my phone. Are you ok? Where are you? I can-"

"Embry, me and the kids are ok. We just came through today. We need to get settled before I can see you, ok?"

"Why? What if I showed up when the kids were asleep? I really need to see you, it's been almost 6 years." Embry's voice cracked as Maggie bit her lip.

"Trust me I'd love to see you too but I need to think about Kian and Morrigan first. They are both over excited and it's an adjustment for them. They remember a lot but it'll be too much."

"I understand." He muttered.

"Please don't be mad. Everything is just happening at once, vampires showed up here and-"

"What? You need me then." Maggie frowned she shouldn't have said anything about them.

"They are taken care of. It was only 3 of them and they were young." Maggie looked to see Dermot watching her she frowned and walked into the other room. "I used a silver sword so they didn't have a chance." Maggie said quickly.

"I've missed you. Every day since he took you. I watched everyone be happy, Seth and Leah both got married. Quil isn't married yet but he's all about Claire. Jake and Nessie got married." Maggie smiled to herself.

"I'm happy for them. Do you have a computer or access to one? Maybe we can have a web chat tomorrow and we can at least see each other."

"Great idea. I'm heading back to the Cullen's tonight. There is a computer in my place."

"I should get going, I need some sleep after the day today. Why don't I give you a call tomorrow and we can set a time? It'll have to be when the kids are asleep."

"Maggie, I'm so glad to hear your safe and your back." She could tell he was smiling.

"Me too. I missed everyone...especially you." She said softly.

"You did? You really did?"

"Yes, it took me a little while to figure out that I wanted to be with you."

"Night Maggie, can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Night Embry."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Maggie walked into the kitchen to see Dermot sitting at the table with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm going back to Faery in the morning." He said with a frown.

"Are you sure? You seemed happy to be away from there." Maggie sat at the table.

"You love him." Dermot said as Maggie smiled. "I thought if I came with you and the kids you could see how much I care about you. I didn't want to freeze today with the vampires. You took care of them before I could even think of what to do. Sure the twins like me but I can't give you anything that you don't already have. I'm not brave and-"

"You are brave, you stood up to your father." Dermot shook his head.

"I didn't stand up soon enough. I knew deep down inside you didn't want to be in Faery and I stood by. Bevin did the same, no one else knew. I heard Dillon and my father fighting, Dillon wanted to let you and the twins go home."

"You just wanted to please your father. Nothing wrong in that. I tried to do that when my father was alive too until I realized he didn't have my best interest at heart." Maggie glanced at the clock and stood. "I need to get some sleep. Think about it over night." Maggie headed up the stairs and flopped on Claudine's old bed. The room still looked like it did when she was alive. There was a baby blanket sitting on the chair she had knitted before she died.

The next morning Maggie woke up to Kian and Morrigan sitting on the foot of the bed with a tray of pancakes and fruit.

"Mommy, have some breakfast." Maggie sat up a bit and looked to see Dermot standing in the doorway with a glass of juice.

"I bought some breakfast foods." He said before walking down the hallway.

"We helped!" Kian said as the family dug into breakfast.

After breakfast Maggie went to pick up the clothes she ordered the night before and when she got home the twins were in front of the TV watching. Maggie put the clothes in the room and brought out some books.

"Come on time to read." Maggie said walking to the kitchen table.

"But mom!"

"It's at a good part!" Maggie looked to the twins and gave them a smile.

"Come on, we need to do a bit of reading then a few math problems." The twins made their way into the kitchen and after an hour of reading and doing math they were back in front of the TV because the food delivery had arrived. Maggie went to work putting the food away until Dermot appeared in the living room with his bag.

"Would you mind driving me to Bon Temps? I can run if your busy." Maggie nodded.

"Just give me a few minutes to put the rest of the food away."

"Sure, I'm not going back to Faery just yet. I called Sookie and I'm going to stay with her, Sam, and the kids for a few days."

"That's good. I'm sure she'll be glad to have you." Dermot nodded.

"She kept my old room set up so I can stay there and help out with the kids or any house work or anything."

"That's great. Sookie has two little ones and with Sam running Merlotte's I'm sure she could use a hand."

Dermot joined Kian and Morrigan in front of the TV. 10 minutes later Maggie had finished putting the food away and was helping the twins get into the car. Maggie had left a message for Desmond Cataliades to let him know they were heading to Bon Temps. The ride to Sookie and Sam's house was quiet. Kian and Morrigan initially asked why Dermot was staying with Sookie but the explanation that he was her great-uncle was enough. When Maggie pulled into the long driveway in Bon Temps she came to a stop. Sookie was on the porch watching Claudine play in the yard.

"She wanted to talk to you." Dermot said getting out of the car.

"Do you two want to play? This little girl's name is Claudine."

"Named after auntie Claudine?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes, she doesn't know about us so no talk about fairies." The twins nodded and climbed out of the car running over to Claudine who was happy for two new playmates.

"I'm so glad to finally get some time to talk to you." Sookie said with a warm smile.

"I'll go get settled." Dermot said walking into the house.

For the next hour Maggie and Sookie got to know each other. They talked about Claudine and Claude even about Niall. Sookie was curious to hear about Faery and what was going on. Maggie told her about what happened the night before with the vampires and offered to put additional protection on the house. Dermot offered to help but Maggie did the spell on her own. It was mid afternoon when Maggie decided to head back to Monroe with the twins. Sookie invited her and the twins for lunch later in the week since Claudine was excited for two new playmates. Kian and Morrigan weren't too happy to be going back to Monroe but when Maggie offered to pick up some burgers and shakes at Sonic. After the brief stop for dinner they returned back to Monroe just as it was getting dark. Maggie parked the car and noticed a dark car across the street.

"Stay here." She told the twins walking over to the car. Maggie's frown turned into a smile as Alice got out of the car.

"Thank goodness. I was worried when I noticed no one was home." Alice said pulling her into a hug. "You smell so good." She said as Maggie just laughed.

"That's Dermot and Sookie. I pretty much have been keeping my smell under control. I taught the twins to do the same but they still have some practice to go." Maggie approached the protection spell and said Alice's name as she motioned for her to follow. "I didn't want to introduce the twins to anyone just yet but they have been doing great."

"Embry wanted to follow me but Jake convinced him to stay."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Alice spent some time with Maggie. The car was filled with clothes she had picked up on her way to Monroe. She also gave Esme the task of finding a house near them. Morrigan loved the clothes Alice brought and insisted on trying on everything and showing it off. Kian distracted himself with some puzzles Alice brought.

"She is just so adorable. We will have so much fun shopping!" Alice said as Morrigan modeled a dress. "I can't stay too long or Embry will follow me. I promised only a quick visit to make sure you were all settled then I'd come home." Alice said looking around the house. Alice picked up a picture of the triplets and let out a sigh. "They were so lovely." She said holding up the picture as Maggie nodded. "When do you think you'll be ready to move?"

"I'd say 2 months. Right now I just want to get settled then Morrigan and Kian's school records need to be created before I can even think of moving. My lawyer is working on that and maybe we'll take a quick trip to Ireland to make sure my houses over there are ok."

"Two months? Embry is already on edge, he'll end up coming down here." Maggie looked at Alice and nodded.

"Your right."

"Too bad there is no one who could babysit for a few days so you two could spend some time." Alice said with a smirk.

"You didn't." Alice pulled something out of her bag.

"I got refundable tickets and such but I was thinking that it would be a good thing. He has been waiting almost 6 years for you." Alice handed the plane ticket and hotel information to Maggie as her eyes glassed over.

"Thank you, Alice. I could send the twins to Faery and they could stay with Bevin. A 5 day trip would be a little over a day and half in Faery." Alice frowned.

"I was offering to watch them silly. Esme offered as well." Maggie looked at the twins who were playing with the toys. "Jasper is back home. He was worried about coming here and all but Esme and I would be fine with them. The reservations are in 2 weeks anyway so you have some time to think it over." Maggie pulled Alice into a hug. "I should be going. I can pass along the news that you three are ok."

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I only planned for a short day trip. Now you have plenty of time to make your phone calls." Alice stood as went to say goodbye to the twins as Maggie glanced at the reservations. Maggie walked Alice outside and they said their good-byes.

When Maggie got inside she went to get dinner ready. As she was cooking she called Embry, he didn't answer so she left a message saying she would be online at 9 then gave her e-mail for him to contact her. Next she called Esme and spoke with her for a short while. Esme was going to e-mail her some houses she had checked out, she and Bella had looked at a dozen houses then Esme had picked the top three. Maggie and the twins had dinner then they went to watch a movie on TV while Maggie called Nessie. Nessie was excited to get Maggie up to date with family news. During the phone call Maggie did not get to say much because Nessie kept talking about everything that had happened since Maggie was gone. It was a little over 2 hours when Maggie got off the phone and read some stories to Morrigan and Kian before bedtime.

"Mommy, I like Alice." Morrigan said tiredly. "Is she going to stay with us while you go on vacation?" Maggie bit her lip. She should have known Morrigan would have been listening to the conversation while she played.

"Maybe, we'll see."

"I don't want to go back to Faery." Kian said rubbing his eyes.

"Mom, Alice can watch us." Morrigan said clutching a stuffed animal Alice brought.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Maggie turned out the lights and went into her room to read for a bit. Unable to concentrate she took a quick bath and headed down stairs. It was close to 9 so Maggie signed online. She browsed through some e-mails from her lawyer which were dates for the twins to be tested for school as well as updates on her "new" medical license from a goblin she knew who was in charge of getting her new documents every few years. Maggie wrote her replies setting up a conference call for the following night to make sure her "new" college transcripts and board results were correct as well as what dates she wanted on them. He was the go to computer hacker for the supes in northern Louisiana, the triplets had introduced her to him when she needed to change the dates on her medical license for the first time. Before computer hacking was necessary he used to modify paper documents. He would also be adjusting the twins birth certificates and create some homeschooling reviews for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

It had been 10 days since Alice's visit. Every night Maggie and Embry chatted on the computer and with some encouragement from Sookie, Nessie, Alice, and the twins Maggie had agreed to the trip. Alice and Esme would be arriving two days before Maggie was to leave so that Morrigan and Kian would be ok staying with them. Morrigan was more excited then Kian who seemed to be adjusting to all of the changes better than Maggie expected.

A woman had tested the twins on their math and reading levels since the documents Maggie had gotten said they had been home-schooled in Ireland. Both of them did extremely well and were above grade level in both subjects. She was also impressed with their writing. The woman rated the twins math level to be one grade higher and their reading level to be two grades higher. Maggie made sure she had the woman's contact information so she could contact her to get the information transfered to Washington before the move.

Esme had chosen a house for Maggie and the twins. She and Alice had been working on decorations and such since they found it.

Dermot was going to drive Sookie and her kids Monroe so she could go shopping with Maggie. Dermot offered to watch Morrigan, Kian, and Claudine. Nolan since he was still so young was going to go along with the women. Maggie, Sookie, and Nolan spent a good amount of time at the mall with Maggie getting a large amount of clothes for the trip. Sookie was looking at children's clothes with Maggie held Nolan. He gripped her finger and giggled at her.

"I miss the twins being this young. They were great, used to sleep a lot."

"Both Nolan and Claudine have been good. He had little trouble getting onto the nighttime sleeping schedule but once that happened he'd sleep a few hours at a time. Dermot's been such a help. I'm hoping he finds a nice girl and settles down." Maggie nodded.

"He deserves it. Has he been back, I know Dillon offered to make him a co-prince. Poor Dillon hasn't been himself since Claude's death. He always wanted Claude to be something he wasn't so I think he's feeling a lot of regret for not appreciating Claude for what he was."

"He doesn't have any other children?" Maggie shook her head.

"Not living. He had an older set of twins who died before the triplets were born. Niall's most recent child will be born soon so maybe he can adopt him as his heir." It was well past dark when Maggie turned onto her street and she smelled the air with a frown.

"We have trouble." Maggie said hitting the gas harder. Sookie looked around and saw a blur running next to the car.

"It's Eric!" She gasped. Maggie pulled into the driveway and got out of the car glaring at Eric who was outside of the barrier of the spell.

"So the rumors are true?" He said with a sneer but stopped when he saw Sookie getting out of the car. "Sookie, what are you doing here?" He asked tensing when he saw the baby in her arms.

"Spending time with a friend not that it's your business."

"Your not the only one who moved on. Sookie and Sam are married and have two children." Eric attempted to pass the barrier again and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Eric, you should leave." Sookie said as Maggie stepped in front of her.

"Sook, go ahead in. Claudine's silver sword is hanging on the wall if Dermot could bring it out."

"It doesn't have to be like this." Sookie said walking towards the house. When she disappeared inside Maggie turned to him.

"There are 4 young children in the house and Sookie is pregnant again." Maggie hissed as Eric narrowed his eyes.

"You lie."

"Ha, your calling me a liar? I killed a few of you the night I got back. I can add another notch to my belt."

"You can't kill me. I'll drain you the second you pass this barrier." Maggie noticed Bill Compton slowly approaching Eric. "Compton." Eric said narrowing his eyes.

"Leave them alone. I won't let you hurt her or Sookie."

"Always the honorable one." Eric sneered. Dermot walked out holding the sword. "Two fairies." Eric said licking his lips but two figures appeared out of the shadows. "Elves." Eric muttered. Maggie gave Bellianos and Roman, another male elf, a small smile. A female vampire slowly approached.

"Eric Northman, the king Felipe de Castro orders you to leave this area. The king wants her alive." Eric looked at everyone him and took to the sky.

"Maggie, you have a phone call. It's Alice." Sookie said from the doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Maggie sat in the airport waiting for her flight to be called. She was anxious and couldn't wait to see Embry. Both he and Alice were upset when she spoke to them after the Eric incident. She thought he had handled it well and everyone was safe. Morrigan and Kian took an immediate liking to Alice and Esme. Maggie promised to check in every night for a short update on the day. Embry's flight was arriving 20 minutes before hers so he would be waiting at the gate. When the flight finally boarded Maggie put her head back and tried to relax but her body was all but tingling at the thought of seeing Embry. The flight to Palm Springs was a little over four hours and when the flight landed Maggie was one of the first people off. A huge smile crossed her face when she saw Embry. Maggie jumped into his arms kissing him.

"I missed you so much." He said kissing her forehead.

"Let's go." Maggie said noticing the small crowd watching them. After getting their bags a driver drove them to the Miramounte Resort. Alice had booked the presidential suet so the manager showed them to the suet and made sure everything was to their liking.

"This is amazing. I've never been out of Washington." Embry said looking around.

"I've never been to Palm Springs." Maggie said joining Embry on the patio.

"When Niall showed up I thought you escaped. For a few seconds I thought you made it back then I realized what was really going on."

"I tried. I waited for his guard to go down and it never did. He thought I would just do what he wanted and forget about everything but I couldn't. I couldn't forget about you, I thought about you all the time but there was no way I could take on Niall. Niall had everyone scared after he killed Claude."

"I'm just glad your here. We're here. I can't wait till you and the twins move to Washington and we can be together."

"We're together now." Maggie said with a smile as she took his hand. "Come on." She said leading him back inside.

Maggie kicked off her shoes and pulled off her top. Embry stood wide eyed watching her undress.

"Wow, Maggie..I." Maggie put her finger to his lips.

"Don't you want to?" She asked raising an eyebrow as he nodded. "Good, I do too." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Embry let his instincts take over as they fell back on the bed. Several hours later Embry lay away looking at Maggie sleeping next to him. Everything felt perfect. Maggie had called to check in on the twins, both were happy and doing well. Embry drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

The rest of the trip was spent mainly in the hotel room with the pair leaving to eat and see a few sights. On the last day they went out for breakfast and did a bit of shopping before heading to catch their flights. Maggie was going to tie up loose ends in Monroe and she planned on being in Washington in three weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

It had been 6 months since Maggie and Embry's trip. Two weeks after the trip Maggie and the twins moved to Washington. Desmond Cataliades, Maggie's semi-demon lawyer and friend had set up all of her documents as well as the twins school records. Maggie had started a job at the same hospital as Carlisle. The twins were enrolled in school, even though their ages were listed as seven they were placed in a third grade class because of their testing scores. Maggie opted for them to be in different rooms so they could continue gain independence from each other. Maggie and the kids loved the house Esme had picked out. Embry was still living in a small apartment above Nessie and Jake's garage but he would be slowly moving into the house since the twins took to him so quickly. Maggie had only been on the job for 4 months but already her cliental base was growing quickly. She was keeping "mother's hours" working during the school day and a few hours one Saturday a month. Embry and Jake were both working at an auto body shop not far from the twins school.

Jake worked three days a week while Embry worked the full five. Maggie had just finished with her last patient of the day and was on her way to pick up the twins at school. She glanced at her phone seeing a text from Embry.

"I made reservations for us tonight. Esme and Carlisle offered to watch Morrigan and Kian. Be ready at 7." Maggie smiled to herself as the students began filing out of school. The twins came walking over to the car with smiles on their faces. Right away Morrigan began telling about her day. By the time they got home she had finished with her story and Kian had briefly talked about his day.

"Let's get to homework then we have to go to soccer practice." Maggie had signed the twins up for soccer as a way for them to meet more kids their age. So far Kian was loving it while Morrigan only wanted to finish out the season and start dance lessons.

"Mom, is Embry going to practice too?"

"I think he'll meet us back here after practice and dinner."

Everyone got settled into the afternoon routine. The kids worked on their homework while Maggie got dinner prepped so it would only have to go in the oven. By 3:30 they were at the soccer field with practice underway. Practice ended a hour and half later and after setting up a play date for later in the week Maggie was driving home. Morrigan went to go take a bath while Kian kicked the soccer ball around in the yard for a bit.

Dinner was in the oven and it almost 5:30 so Maggie went to go get ready. She took a shower and began drying her hair. She took a break from finishing her hair to take the twins food out of the oven and get them settled at the table then resumed getting ready. At 6:30 she heard the door open and Embry greet the twins. Maggie pulled a black dress out of the closet and slipped it on followed by her heels. Carlisle and Esme arrived a few minutes after Embry as Maggie headed down the stairs.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Morrigan said showing Esme and Carlisle her homework.

"Kian, go take your bath." Kian nodded and headed upstairs. Maggie glanced at Embry who was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a grey dress shirt.

"Ready to go?" He asked standing up. Maggie nodded and grabbed her purse off the table.

"See you later."

"Bye mom!" Morrigan said as Kian yelled the same from the top of the stairs. Embry stopped outside the door giving Maggie a kiss.

"How was work?" He asked opening the car door.

"Good, busy. All my appointments were full today. How's the garage?"

"Same as usual. Nothing special."

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked as Embry frowned.

"It's a surprise." Embry drove for a short time then pulled into a small parking lot. "Wait here for a minute." Maggie watched Embry jog to the door and came back a moment later opening her door and held out his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Embry led the way into the small italian restaurant which was empty except for them. A hostess led them to a table and Maggie raised an eyebrow as Embry sat down across from her.

"This is nice." She said as Embry gave her a smile. All through dinner they chatted until the waitress left to get dessert. Embry got up and got on his knee as Maggie felt herself getting chocked up.

"Maggie, we've been through a lot and I love you more everyday. I love the twins. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Embry reached forward and whipped the tears off Maggie's cheek.

"Yes, yes." She said with a huge smile as Embry slid a ring on her finger. Maggie stood up hugging Embry as they kissed.

"Congratulations!" Alice said coming through the front door with Jasper looking a little less than thrilled to be there. "We got it all on video. Your welcome!" She said with a grin.

"Alice, we should go now." Jasper said forcing a half smile.

"How did you two like Ireland?" Maggie asked.

"It was great, you have a lovely home. We stayed there for a few days and traveled a bit. It was a nice trip."

"Thank you for offering your house." Jasper said giving Alice's arm a light pull towards the door.

"See you two later. Congratulations again!" Alice and Jasper exited the restaurant as the waitress returned with two slices of chocolate cake.

An hour later they were on their way home. Maggie was sitting in the passenger seat smiling.

"This has been such a good night. Are you going to stay over?" Embry gave a shrug.

"Come on, you know you want to." Maggie said with a smirk.

"Ok, are we still up to visit La Push this weekend. I have Friday off so I was thinking we could leave when the kids get out of school."

"Sure, I can see if I can open a small portal there to send a letter through to Faery. I'll close it up right after." Embry nodded but wasn't too happy with the idea. "Faery is actually really calm now. Dillon didn't really want to be the Prince but his younger brothers are too inexperienced and choose to live in the forest away from most other fairies. I think Dermot would be a decent leader or at least co-leader but he doesn't want to be in Faery right now. Maybe he'll find a brownie to his liking and he can go back. He was happy there until he figured out about Niall. Dillon hasn't been the same since Claude was executed." Maggie glanced at the clock. "Morrigan and Kian will still be awake. They go to bed at 9 but never fall asleep right away." Maggie said with a grin.

"They already know. I asked their permission." Embry said proudly as Maggie sat open mouthed.

"You did?"

"Of course, this affects them too. Morrigan gave me the ok when she was the ring last week but Kian's been onboard since I mentioned it a few weeks ago."

"I don't know how they kept if from me. They never keep secrets." Embry pulled up the house and the twins were at the door. Maggie opened the door and grabbed her mother's hand. Kian hugged Embry as Carlisle and Esme stood to congratulate the couple.

"This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you two!" Esme said wiping her cheeks. Reluctantly Kian and Morrigan headed to bed and surprisingly fell asleep quickly since they were over tired. Carlisle and Esme headed back to their house and after a quick phone call to Jake and Nessie they settled down for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

The next two days past in blur and Friday afternoon Embry was driving Maggie and the twins towards La Push. Maggie was looking over a letter she wrote to Dillon and one to Bevin. She really wanted Dillon to give her away since he never got the chance with his own children. Maggie had already asked Alice and Nessie to be bridesmaids and she wanted Bevin to be her maid of honor. She was going to offer a spot to Sookie but the wedding would be close to her due date and she didn't want her to have to travel. Embry had asked Jake to be his best man and he was going to ask Quil and Seth to be his groomsmen.

"Everyone is really excited to see you." Embry said when they were an hour from La Push and stopped to pick up some snacks for Kian and Morrigan who were getting restless.

"Embry, how much longer?" Kian asked as Morrigan nodded.

"About an hour."

"Thank goodness!" Morrigan said as Maggie shook her head.

When they reached La Push it was just starting to get dark. Embry pulled into his mother's driveway. Embry's mom, Tiffany, and a woman Maggie remembered to be Sue Clearwater were in the doorway. Seth nudged his way through the door and came running outside as Embry got out of the car. He crashed into Embry giving him a hug as both men laughed.

"It's good to see you." Seth said with a grin as Embry nodded.

"You remember Maggie."

"Hi Maggie, glad to see your back and ok."

"Hi Seth." The twins opened the door and looked at Seth.

"Do you turn into a wolf too?" Kian asked with a grin as Seth nodded he took off running into the trees and a minute later he appeared as a wolf. Tiffany came down the stairs as the twins approached Seth patting him.

"Hi Maggie." She said pulling her into a hug. "We were all so relieved to hear you were ok. It took Embry long enough to bring you here for a visit."

"Well... mom, we have some news." Embry said as Tiffany grabbed Maggie's hand with a grin.

"Oh! I'm just so happy for you two." She said tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged Embry and Maggie again. Seth who had changed back to his human form walked up to the doorway with the twins. Sue was congratulating the pair as Tiffany looked to the twins.

"You must be Morrigan and Kian." The twins nodded as Morrigan spoke up.

"Your Embry's mom, you two have the same eyes." Tiffany began to laugh as Morrigan grinned.

"If Embry is going to be our dad will that make your our grandmother?" Kian asked softly. Tiffany nodded her head as she kneeled down to hug the twins.

"I am more than happy to be your grandmother." Maggie looked to Embry with a grin.

"Tomorrow everyone else would like to see you, if that's ok?" Sue asked as Embry and Maggie nodded. "Great, Sam's house at noon."

"Sounds great."

"I should be heading back to Billy's. Charlie is over there spending time with Nessie and the kids."

"Em, want to go for a run?" Seth asked excitedly almost jumping up and down.

"Sure." Kian and Morrigan looked to their mother who shook her head.

"Not tonight. As much as I'm sure you two would love a good run let's relax."

"I made some cookies and brownies." The twins started jumping up and down. "For after dinner. Embry, dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes!" Tiffany called to her son who was walking into the woods. "Come on in." Tiffany led the way inside showing them around.

After a quick tour of the house the twins settled in front of the TV while Maggie joined Tiffany in the kitchen. Maggie helped chop up salad while Tiffany checked on the pasta and sauce.

"When Embry called to let us know you were back and safe we were all so happy. He hadn't been the same since you were taken. Just the look on his face when he's with you... I was worried I wouldn't see it again." Tiffany said as Maggie bit her lip.

"I wanted to get back sooner. I was working on a way to get back but Niall was watching me and had his followers keeping an eye on the house."

"At least you all made it back safely. Morrigan and Kian are just too cute."

"Embry and I were thinking of having the wedding nearby, maybe on the edge of the reservation just so the Cullens could come. If it wasn't for them then we never would have met." Tiffany nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure the elders would make an exception to the treaty for a day, the tribe has accepted Nessie as one of us."

"I would like to talk to the elders about this."

"Sue will be the easiest to win over then Billy cause once Jake and Nessie ask him then he'll be for it. Quil will be the hard one though, I bet Sam can talk him into it though." Thirty minutes later Embry walked into the house with the bags slung over his arms.

"That was a great run, Quil and Jake joined us. Like old times. Mom, dinner smells great."

"Can we go with you tomorrow?" Morrigan asked with a grin.

"Please!" Kian asked as Embry looked at Maggie who nodded.

"Only if your mom comes too."

"Aww... but she's so fast." Kian said with a pout.

"That's cause she's old...I mean older." Morrigan said as her mother gave her a glare. "Sorry." She said.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Two days later Maggie sat watching the twins run around the beach with Embry. She glanced up and noticed Diantha standing a few feet away.

"The king and Eric are coming for you and the kids." She said quickly as Maggie stood.

"Tonight?" Diantha nodded.

"Uncle is on his way. I run faster. We will help." Maggie's eyes widened as Embry jogged over.

"I need to open a portal and get the twins in. Diantha said Felipe de Castro and Eric Northman are coming for us." Embry's smile faded.

"Your going with them." He said suddenly.

"No, I'm ending this. I know of some fae who will stand with us."

"I'll tell the pack." Embry took off in a run as the twins came over.

"Come on. We're going to say good-bye to Tiffany and I'm sending you two back to Faery."

"But mom..." Morrigan started but Kian shook his head.

"The bad vampire wants to kill us." He said as Morrigan started to cry.

"You two will be safe. Your going to Faery and this is going to be taken care of." Diantha motioned to the forest and Maggie nodded as she and the twins walked briskly back to Embry's mother's house. Tiffany was talking to Sue Clearwater.

"I don't want to interrupt but I something bad is coming and I need to send the kids away." Sue gave Maggie a nod as Tiffany looked confused.

"A bad man wants to hurt mommy and us." Kian said hugging the women both of the twins had come to adore.

"Does the pack know?" Sue asked standing up.

"Embry is spreading the word. In a little bit these two will be going somewhere safe. We have three hours till nightfall and I'm betting within that hour they will be here. I want to draw them away from the tribe's land. These two vampires are after me so everyone else should be safe." 10 minutes later a car pulled up with Seth driving. Embry climbed out and gave his mother a hug.

"I'm going to open the portal over there." Maggie said motioning to an area as Embry nodded. He kneeled in front of the twins who were holding hands with tears in their eyes.

"Don't you two worry. Everything is going to be ok."

"Eric is scary. He wants to hurt us." Kian said wide eyed.

"He won't be able to hurt either of you two once you go through the portal and I'm going to keep your mom safe." Morrigan jumped into Embry's arms hugging him. He walked with the twins over to where Maggie was standing.

"I'm going to walk them through and I'll be back soon ok?" She gave Embry a kiss.

"The pack will be here when you get back." Maggie took the twins hands and walked through. Embry turned his back to the portal standing guard so no one else could go near it.

As Maggie and the twins crossed in Faery they were greeted by Bevin.

"We need a meeting now." Maggie said as Bevin nodded. A faery nearby sounded an alarm and within seconds the area was filled with faeries. "Bevin, can you take Morrigan and Kian to my house." Bevin nodded and escorted the twins away.

"Eric Northman and Felipe de Castro move to attack my family. Anyone willing to fight can come through the portal with me. We have a wolf pack on our side as well as two demons." The crowd began to murmur. "I will close the portal once we go through so the vampires can not get through." Bellianos stepped forward.

"I would love to take on Northman." Two other elves joined him as well as two large male faeries. Dillion stepped forward as Maggie frowned.

"I want to stand with you."

"Dillion, who will rule Faery if you fall?"

"You." He said softly.

"I can not. I have a fiancee who I love in the human world."

"Then my brother, Dermot."

"Dermot is no leader." An older faery said as Maggie nodded.

"Dillion, please stay. I want you living to give me away at my wedding." A large smile crossed his face.

"An honor I do not deserve."

"We are family." Maggie said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll stay." Two forest sprites also stepped forward.

"A good force. Let's go so we can prepare." Bellianos motioned to a building.

"We have plenty of silver weapons."

"Great." The group stalked up on weapons and stepped though the portal. Even though it seemed like minutes they had been gone nearly an hour. Maggie closed the portal and turned to address the large crowd. All of the Cullens were present as were all of the wolves.

"These are my kin. Bellianos, Seamus, and Fiona are elves." Maggie bit her lip as the three stepped forward and several of the wolves looked a bit disturbed by their pointy teeth. "Patrick and Ryan are faries. Lastly Rylan and Selene are forest sprites." The two attractive men and two very attractive women stepped forward and fell into a line at Maggie's side. "This is going to be a tough fight. Eric Northman has been a vampire for over a thousand years and was a viking warrior before he was changed. Felipe de Castro will be much easier to eliminate since he is barely 200 years old and is not a fighter. I assume Northman will bring his progeny Pam who is not old but a fierce fighter." Maggie looked to Diantha and motioned for Desmond to step up.

"I am Desmond, a semi-demon. My niece and I can bare witness to Northman and his progeny's fighting abilities. Pam stood alone fighting all vampires who attacked her maker's club in Louisiana. She killed man before the vampires of the area succeeded to Castro. I know that Castro has some fierce fighters in his ranks but I know he will underestimate everyone here. He wouldn't think that the princess will have brought fighters through and he knows nothing of this type of wolves. Northman on the other hand does know about the wolves and no doubt he and Pam will be prepared to fight. I doubt he will be bringing his wife, the queen of Oklahoma." Desmond stepped back as Maggie motioned to the woods.

"Is there a clearing we can fight in? Rylan and Selene can manipulate the trees to our advantage." Sam Uley stepped forward and offered up a decent size clearing in the woods at the edge of the reservation. Maggie looked to the sky as the wolves began to phase. Maggie noticed Nessie among the Cullens and shook her head.

"You have two young children."

"You helped give them to me. I want to help you keep your safe."

"Nessie, be careful. Tonight Eric Northman is going to die at the edge of my sword." Maggie said as the elves howled in agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

"Look at you, quiet the princess." Alice said with a smirk as Embry trotted next to Maggie in his wolf form.

"I wasn't to happy with the title at first but it's a title that Morrigan will hold once she comes of age. Dillion wants to make Kian his heir so he will be prince of the sky fae."

"Focus on the battle and things will go your way." Alice said with a small smile. Emmett was looking at Rylan and Selene who were talking to the trees and Rosalie gave him a nudge.

"What?" He asked as she frowned.

"Look at them." Carlisle whispered as Maggie and her people talked in a group. They had all taken on a glow. "No wonder people used to think of her ancestors as gods." He said as the others agreed.

The large group began to become restless waiting until they heard a yell.

"Their here!" Maggie stood with her sword in fighting stance. "Embry, I need to take him out myself." The wolf looked to her and gave a small nod.

Bellianos bared his teeth in a growl as several vampires landed on the ground. It was Eric and Pam. The sounds of a helicopter could be heard over head as several more vampires dropped to the ground.

"She's mine." Eric said to the group pointing to Maggie who narrowed her eyes. Bellianos and Seamus lunged forward heading for two male vampires that were closest. The groups began fighting as Maggie pointed her sword as Eric who snarled.

"I can't wait to tell Sookie about this one. She always thought you were misunderstood." Maggie said as Eric drew a sword from his belt.

"Leave her out of it." He growled.

"Doesn't it just make your blood boil that she found happiness with Sam and he's a shifter? She's pregnant with his third child." Maggie said with a smirk as Eric swung his sword. Maggie met his sword with a large clash as she felt a slash of blood hit her arm.

"No wolf to protect you this time." Eric sneered.

"Oh he's here. Where's your wife? I doubt she knows of this little gathering." Eric glared at her.

A few feet away Bellianos had ripped the head off a Nevada vampire and threw it up in the air as he let out a victory yell. The wolves were also making a dent in the number of vampires who continued to be jumping out of helicopters. Tree branches were hitting vampires and a few hired werewolf thugs who seemed to have been recruited for the attack. Desmond and Diantha were doing a number on those wolves by ripping off body parts with their bare hands. Maggie and Eric continued to battle with the swords and continued to make comments back and forth. Emmett was battling Pam who he saw as the most challenging fighter. They were locked in a heated battle when a sword beheaded her and the elf Fiona gave Emmett a toothy grin as she tossed Pam's head in Eric's direction before the body began to turn into muck. Eric let out a howl as his sword fighting became more intense.

Maggie took a deep breath and thought of her family being slaughtered by the water fae and pictured Eric's face among their killers as her sword moved in a rapid motion and she drew blood on Eric's left arm. He let out a howl as the silver burned into his skin. The attacking vampires were all destroyed except Castro who was on his knees and being bound in silver by the two brownies. Eric glanced around the crowd and Maggie knew he was going to flee. She took a breath and as he lowered his sword she swung hers with all her strength and cut deeply into his torso nearly cutting him in half. He fell to his knees dropping his sword as Maggie swung again this time taking his head cleanly off as the crowd yelled. Maggie felt the vampires blood all over her and spit out the residue on her face. All of the wolves had phased back except Embry who was waiting to make sure she didn't need any help. Maggie stepped up to Castro and pointed the sword at his chest.

"What do you know?"

"Only that you and your children are the last of the Fae. Northman offered your children to me if he could kill you."

"Who else knows?" The vampire shook his head as Desmond handed Maggie a phone. On the line was goblin computer hacker. He had gotten into Castro's computer and deleted all files on her as well as the children and sent a virus into the servers that would shut them down. He also did the same in Oklahoma and planted documents that the queen had her husband kill Castro. Maggie thanked the goblin and assured that a large sum of money would be sent to him.

"It seems you have died at the hands of your former area 5 sheriff. The queen of Oklahoma will benefit from your death." Maggie pushed the blade into his chest as the former king turned into a pile of blood. The wolves began to disband as Bellianos led the way in a kneel the other fae followed suit. Seamus had a small cut on his arm and Serena had a gash on her cheek but other then that no one was harmed. Desmond and Diantha motioned to leave and Maggie nodded.

"Would you all wish to stay on the human plane for a night?" Seamus and the two faires nodded with excitement.

"I will open the portal in the morning. I don't have the energy needed to do it tonight. I will open it at the same location at around 9am." The fae scattered as the Cullens motioned they were also leaving. Maggie looked at Embry who had just emerged from the trees.

"You were amazing." He said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I could do with a hot shower." He nodded as they headed back towards his mother's house. Tiffany was not home when they returned. Maggie and Embry found their way into the bathroom and within moments of getting in their shower they were in each others arms.

"I love you so much." He said kissing her.

"I love you to."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Maggie and Embry continued their lovemaking in the bedroom not seeming to get enough of each other. Early the next morning Maggie woke up and glanced out the window to see the sun rising. It was a few hours before she needed to be ready to open the portal. She snuggled back into Embry's arms as a smile crossed her face. Maggie put a hand on her lower stomach and let out a sigh. Embry woke up a while later and Maggie pressed his hand to her stomach.

"We're going to have a baby." She whispered as Embry sat up.

"Really? You know already?" Maggie smiled and nodded.

"I am a fertility faery. I can detect pregnancy right after conception." She said with a giggle.

"Boy or girl?"

"To early to tell. All I know right now is that I'm pregnant. When I know if it's a boy or girl do you want to know?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course. Let's go get the kids back." Embry dressed as Maggie took her time. Her body was a bit sore from the fighting but she was happy that Morrigan and Kian would now be safe from the vampires. They had a quick breakfast with Tiffany who had just returned from Sue's house.

"Everyone is ok?" She asked.

"Yes, everyone is fine. Things turned out better then expected." Maggie said with a smile. She headed outside and opened the portal and walked through. It was still nighttime and she made her way to her house. Kian and Morrigan were sitting with Bevin and Dillion.

"He is gone. Everyone is ok." The twins jumped into their mothers arms.

"And you two are going to have a little brother or sister." Morrigan hugged her mother tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I hope it's a girl."

"No a boy." Kian said doing the same.

"Let's get back. I'll be sending everyone through shortly. Once I get everything settled about the wedding I will let both of you know." Bevin smiled happily as Dillion nodded.

Once Maggie and the twins got through the portal the other fae were gathered. Bellianos gave them a wave as he ran through followed by Seamus, Patrick, and Ryan. Fiona gave Maggie a hug and walked through leaving Rylan and Serena.

"We wish to stay awhile. The forest here could use our attention. We spoke to the leader Sam and he said it was ok for us to stay." Rylan said with a bow.

"Perfect. I will close the portal but in a few months when it is time for the wedding I will open it for you to go through." Serena and Rylan nodded and took to the woods. Morrigan and Kian hugged Embry who was waiting for them and took off after the sprites wanting to play. Maggie looked up at the edge of the woods and noticed a tall bald man standing there.

"It's Quinn." Maggie said motioning the man over.

"Quinn?" Embry asked confused.

"He's a were-tiger. He has been working for the Nevada vampires since his mother got herself into a situation she couldn't get out of without there help.

"I hear you are the one to thank. I had a crew cleaning the clearing and making sure Northman looks to be the one who killed the king."

"I'm not the one to thank. I was trying to protect my family."

"That's what we all try to do. A tribunal is going to hear the case at an emergency summit in Las Vegas. No doubt a few of the more ruthless leaders will be looking to go after Freyda now she has control of Oklahoma, Arkansas, Louisiana, and Nevada." Maggie gave a shrug.

"Quinn, this is my fiancee Embry."

"Nice to meet yea, a wolf huh?" Maggie gave Embry a grin and nodded.

"Are you free of the vampires finally?"

"Yea, my mother tried to escape a month ago and died when she was hit by a car. No more issues for the vamps to clean up. I'm thinking of a move."

"How's your little one?" Quinn pulled out a picture from his pocket.

"Great, Tigress doesn't want much help. She thinks since he's a boy I'll want to challenge him or something."

"He looks like you. I hear there is at least one more female in the states and she's not to old to have another pup." Quinn's eyes lit up. "I might be able to send her your way."

"I would be grateful for it. How is Sookie doing? I heard you were down there for awhile."

"She's good. Her and Sam Merlotte are married and have two little ones and another on the way."

"Sam Merlotte? That's a shocker. When I heard Northman took up with the queen of Oklahoma I figured her and Bill Compton would end up together." Maggie gave a shrug.

"They are both happy and the kids are adorable. The oldest might shift when she gets older."

"A gift from Niall?"

"I guess. She's a girl so she'll have her pick of shifter men knocking down her door plus." Quinn said his good-byes as Maggie and Embry went to go find the twins in the woods.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Three months later La Push was abuzz with Maggie and Embry's wedding taking place. The wedding would be attended by most of the reservation as well as a large number of fae. The Cullens were attending the ceremony but Carlisle did not want to impose on the wolf packs so the family would be leaving before the reception. The day before the wedding Maggie opened the portal so the fae could come through for the rehearsal. Dillion pulled Maggie into a hug.

"Is Dermot here?" Maggie frowned.

"I sent him an invitation and he never replied. Sookie said he left Bon Temps weeks ago." Dillion shook his head. Bevin stood with her baby as Morrigan cooed over her cousin.

Jake was Embry's best man. Seth and Quil stood as his groomsmen. Bevin was Maggie's maid of honor. Nessie and Alice were her bridesmaids. Morrigan was the flower girl and Kian brought down the rings at his sister's side. The wedding was perfect, Carlisle presided over the ceremony. Maggie was in a flowy dress to hid her growing baby bump since no one new besides the twins and Carlisle who was monitoring the pregnancy. Maggie and Embry were going to tell everyone the happy news during the reception. Maggie talked the Cullens into staying for a bit of reception since Sam offered to let them stay. Maggie sat at a table with Dillion as Embry danced with his mother.

"It's amazing to see two people so in love. I cared for my children's mother but I never felt that way about her." Maggie motioned to the woods.

"Serena is lovely and single." She said with a smirk.

"I seem like an old man compared to her."

"I would give it a go if I were you."

During the cake cutting Maggie announced the happy news. Tiffany started to cry as she hugged the newly weds. Embry and Maggie went on a short honey moon to Los Angeles since she wasn't up to traveling to far since she was always tired. When they returned Carlisle set up an ultrasound. Maggie's eyes were glued to the screen as she saw three strong heartbeats.

"Three?" Embry asked nearly falling over.

"Yes, three."

"Wow." He said taking a seat as Maggie squeezed his hands.

"I thought two were a lot of work three is going to be more of a challenge."

"I'm ready if you are." Maggie grinned.

"We'll need a bigger place, a huge nursery. Morrigan and Kian only just finally started staying in their own room."

A little over five months later Maggie was sitting on the couch in their new house. Jake and Embry had just finished the nursery and Maggie new the babies would be coming anytime since they were fluttering around like crazy. Carlisle told her they were identical twin boys and a fraternal sister. It was later that night when Maggie shot up in bed.

"They are coming." She said feeling wetness between her legs. Embry shot out of bed as Maggie gripped the bed feeling a powerful contraction. "Oh shit, call Carlisle. I'm not going to make it to the hospital." Maggie said loudly. Embry paced waiting for Carlisle who arrived moments later with Nessie who was going to help him. Morrigan and Kian rushed into the room.

"Mom, can we stay?"

"No, go wait in your room or downstairs. You're far to young to be seeing this." She said as another intense contraction hit.

"Maggie you are dilated. Ready to push?" Carlisle asked as Nessie got the blankets set for the babies. Maggie could hear an ambulance in the distance as Caleb made his entrance. Nessie held the little baby as his brother, Patrick, was born moments later.

"They are so beautiful." Embry said tears wet on his cheeks. Maggie let out a howl as Kathleen made her entrance being the loudest crier. EMTs made their way into the room and Carlisle gave them all the information. Maggie and the triplets were taken in the ambulance as Embry drove behind with the twins who were bouncing with excitement. At the hospital Embry sat on the edge of the bed holding Kathleen as Maggie balanced Caleb and Patrick in her arms. Morrigan and Kian stood there watching their siblings.

"We aren't going to be getting much sleep with their crying." Kian said as Maggie laughed.

"You two cried plenty. No complaining from either of you."

"I love them. We are one big family." Morrigan said with a smile.

THE END


End file.
